Nightmare Turned To Reality
by ImmaRusher
Summary: Danny Jones and Allison Foreman are engaged until tragedy strikes and leaves Allison an almost widow.
1. Chapter 1

It had been over two years, and she still expected him to walk through the door. In her heart she knew he wasn't coming back. She remembers the day that changed her life forever as though it happened just yesterday.

They had just left his parent's house and were on their way home when out of nowhere, a truck swerved to the other lane of the highway. They didn't notice it until it was too late.

The next thing she remembered was hearing shuffling feet and quiet chatter before falling asleep again.

Two and a half weeks had passed and she finally opened her eyes. She saw her friends and family on one side of the room and his friends and family on the other. She moaned in pain when she finally noticed the throbbing in her arm and head. The three people that rushed to her side were the only three in the room that didn't 1.) blame her for his death or 2.) hate him for her being injured.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Allison, you and Dan..." one of the guys started, but just as soon as he started, the room became a room full of hurt or angry people who were all looking for someone to place all the blame on.

For her family, it was the love of her life, Danny Jones.

For his family, it was the girl who made their son lose sight of his goals.

Neither side was right because neither side knew how much they loved one another and how much they meant to each other. They were planning to get married.

Danny had proposed to her on stage in front of millions of people. They were on their way home from his parent's house after telling them the news.

Allison had excused herself to "freshen up" and as she was about to leave the bathroom, she overheard his parents talking in the hallway.

She had known for months that his parents didn't like her. They had made that perfectly clear. Danny didn't see it though. Everytime Allison tried to tell him, he would say that she just needed to get used to the fact that he wasn't her little boy anymore and that once she understood that, then all would be well.

On the long drive home, it was quiet until Allison couldn't stand the silence any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Allison had finally gotten permitted to leave the hospital and go home.

Where was home? Home wasn't like home anymore. Danny was gone. The home that they shared was so unbearably quiet. Allison stayed in bed all day. She hadn't showered in weeks and only ate when she was forced to. Tom, Dougie, and Harry checked on her frequently. They were the ones that had to force her to eat. She couldn't even sleep. When she closed her eyes, she saw his face. The last time she saw him to be exact.

They had fought about everything that Allison had kept to herself. She said things that she knew she would regret until the day that she died. She had cut herself off from the world. She had cried so much that she didn't have any tears left to shed. One day, Tom, Harry, and Dougie had finally had enough of her pity party and had made her get out of bed.

"Take a shower, eat, and we are going out!" Tom said sternly.

Allison tried to argue but didn't have a choice. Tom's girlfriend, Giovanna, had helped Allison by doing her hair and makeup.

Allison was being stubborn and was in a very pissed off mood and wasn't talking to anyone. Gio, ask everyone calls her, told her that they were just worried.

"Yeah, I know. Danny would have been too." Allison replied, looking down at her hands and trying to not start crying again.

She was even more irritated when she found out where they were going.

When Danny had introduced Allison to his friends, they had gone to a skating rink. Danny found this amusing since Allison has always been a klutz and he knew she wasn't going to like this very much. She glared at him the entire time and when he dragged her onto the floor and let her go, she freaked out a bit. She couldn't skate. Danny finally got his laughter under control and skated over to Allison and grabbed her hand.

"Hold on to me." he simply said and started skating.

When Allison saw that they were at the same skating rink that she had been to with Danny, she tried to walk away but Dougie grabbed her hand and pulled her towards to building.

She refused to skate though. They could make her enter the building but there was no way in hell that she was skating. She sat at a table that was set up and just watched as everyone else enjoyed themselves. She saw a couple that were skating not far from where she was sitting and she just watched them. They were so in love and were smiling and laughing. She was so engrossed in this that she didn't realize when someone sat down at the same table she was at.

It wasn't until she turned around that she realized she wasn't alone. She was staring into crystal blue eyes that seemed familiar but she made herself snap out of it. She wasn't crazy to think that the dead could come back to life and she didn't believe in reincarnation. When she had finally gotten out of her own thoughts, she realized that the mystery person had spoken to her.

"Um...What did you say?" Allison asked.

"I'm Brendon. Are you okay?" he asked again, looking at me, curiosity coloring his face.

They had no idea but this was a turning point in Allison's life.


	3. Chapter 3

Allison and Brendon had been sitting in an awkward silence, just watching the other people skate when Allison couldn't stand the silence.

"Um...I don't mean to intrude or anything but why aren't you out there?" Allison asked, motioning to all the people skating and having a great time.

Brendon looked back at Allison and his eyes were kind of fogged over.

"Um...I haven't..." Brendon started, trying to say something he hadn't said to anyone.

Allison saw that something was wrong and took his hand and squeezed it slightly.

"I haven't gone out there because the last time I was here, it was with my boyfriend. We were getting married but...we were in a car accident and he...he..." Allison said, not knowing how to say it since she didn't want to have to accept the fact that the only guy she had ever loved was dead.

Brendon only nodded in understanding and they both sat there. I guess in a way, they were each others support. They finally started talking about themselves, getting to know each other better.

Dougie, Tom, and Harry noticed that Allison was chatting with someone and they were happy about that. She was finally coming back to the real world. They were worried about her. They had already lost Danny, they didn't want to lose her too.

Allison had actually felt comfortable sitting there with Brendon and they were getting along really well. She was amazed at how much Brendon was like Danny. She didn't have to force herself to smile or laugh when she was talking to Brendon. She had even lost track of time and didn't realize how late it was until Tom, Harry, and Dougie came over and shook her a little.

"Huh?" Allison said, noticing the three guys behind her.

"Ready to go?" Tom asked, careful to not say home.

"Yeah, let's go home." Allison said, causing the three guys to be confused.

She was seeming like herself and the guys were a bit worried that any little thing could set her off. They felt like they had to walk on egg shells around her. Allison noticed this and told them not to hold back anything.

One day, she got up on a chair to dig on the top shelf of a cabinet that had all the videos of her and the guys. She put one in a watched it. She started crying again but not enough to stop watching the movies. She felt she needed to watch them. She was starting to forget what he looked and sounded like and also she just wanted to remember these memories. She loved him so much and knowing what had happened the day that he died still hurt her.

~Flashback~

"They don't hate you, babe. Just give them time. They'll come around." Danny said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"No, Danny, they won't. They hate me and you are too blind to see it. I can't do this with your parents hating me. I don't want them to blame me for anything that happens to you."


	4. Chapter 4

Allison had watched all the videos that she had gotten down. One of them was of them after they had gotten engaged. Tom, Harry, and Dougie filmed the video, taking turns. It had a party that they had thrown to tell their friends. They were so happy together. Why did they have to get in the accident? Why did Danny have to be taken away from her?

She realized that sitting in the house by herself wasn't helping her so she left and walked around her hometown. She didn't really focus on where she was going. She just walked. Her feet decided to take her to the block of houses that belonged to Tom, Harry, and Dougie. She walked over to the first house and knocked on the door. When the door opened, Tom saw her and invited her in. Dougie and Harry were there as well so it made it easier for her. They all just talked and Allison found that she was more comfortable here than anywhere else. She didn't understand why but she felt almost normal here.

After she had actually slept in a spare room that Tom had, she came downstairs to she the guys playing video games. She sat down next to Tom and leaned her head on his shoulder and watched as Dougie had just gotten blown up by Tom. Allison had to laugh and Dougie looked at her.

"Think you can do better?" he asked, and she wrinkled her nose at him causing him to laugh.

The four of them sat like that for an hour or so before Dougie and Harry dismissed themselves and went to their houses. Allison stood up and stretched, getting ready to go back to her empty house to try to sleep again even though she didn't think sleep would come easily for her. As she was grabbing her jacket and getting her bag, Tom stopped her.

"If you want to stay, you can. I know how things must be for you at the moment and you know you can stay here as long as you like." he said to Allison. She stood there for a minute, thinking about the past few nights of no sleep. She sat back down and put her head in her hands, tears fighting to get free.

"I just wish that this nightmare would end. I just want to wake up." she said, her voice cracking near the end.

Tom sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. She let the tears free and they rolled down her cheeks silently. When she had finally stopped crying, Tom stood up and went over to a cabinet by the TV and got a photo album out.

"I was meaning to show you these. It's just a lot of pictures of us and I wanted you to see some of them." Tom said as he sat down next to Allison again and opened the book. He turned to a picture of them all together. They were much younger than Allison remembered. "This was before you and Danny had met." Tom said, noticing the slight confusion on her face.

Allison took the photo album out of Tom's hands and looked at the pictures. Danny was either zoned out, just staring into space, or he looked like complete shit. Further into the book, he started to look happier and he would be smiling more and would be there 100%. Allison noticed the change and looked at Tom.

"When he met you, he did get a lot happier. He loved you. He never regretted anything. What happened to make you regret it all?" Tom asked Allison.

~Flashback~

"Are you saying you don't want to marry me?" Danny asked, keeping his eyes on the road so Allison wouldn't see the look that he wore.

"I don't know Danny. I just don't want to wonder if I messed up your life. You have so much going for you and what would happen if we got married? Would things stay the way they are right now or would us getting married mess it all up?" Allison exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes. It hurt her to say this but she didn't want to be a burden or to get in the way or his career.

Danny turned to look at her and she saw that his eyes were a darker blue than they normally are. He just looked at her and she realized what she had said was that she in fact didn't want to marry him. He looked back at the road and tears started falling down his face at the exact same time that they escaped Allison's eyes.

~End Flashback~


	5. Chapter 5

Allison and Tom had talked for a good part of the night before she headed upstairs to sleep. She had been wrong to think she'd sleep peacefully though. She tossed and turned with the dreams that she was having. She had to have been crazy because it almost felt like Danny was trying to talk to her. She sat up in bed and realized that she had been crying. She also felt completely sweaty so she got up and walked around the room.

Why did it feel like it wasn't a dream? She had seen Danny, clear as day. He was happy and smiling. It was almost as if nothing had happened. He had told her that nothing was her fault and that she needed to realize that. He had told her that he would always love her and that he was watching over her.

About an hour after she had woken up, she went downstairs to see that Tom was already up and was watching a movie. She stood on the stairs and watched the TV screen as well.

It was of all four of them, just hanging out and talking. She realized then that she wasn't going through this alone and that she didn't have to go through it alone.

She crept over to the sofa and sat next to Tom, startling him in the process.

"I didn't know you were up. Are you hungry?" Tom asked, looking at Allison.

"No. I'm fine. Thanks though." she replied, leaning back on the sofa and watching the screen.

They just sat there for a while, watching the four extremely happy guys on the screen, before Allison spoke up.

"He was always the life of the party, wasn't he?"

Tom laughed lightly. "Yeah, he loved pulling pranks too. He actually tried to get you a couple of times but changed his mind at the last minute. He was a pain in the ass." Tom finished, smiling due to a clip that had just played.

"I had a weird dream. That is why I'm up so early." Allison said, trying to get the silence to end.

"Want to talk about it?" Tom asked her, giving Allison his undivided attention.

"I dreamt about Danny. It's just the way it was. It was almost as if he was trying to tell me something even though he is dead." Allison said, knowing how crazy she sounded.

"Do you think he was?"

"I don't know. Maybe I just wish he was. I kind of believe in that stuff but when it comes down to real life, it's just hard to actually imagine that it really does happen."

"I have an idea. Why don't you go out and go shopping. You and Gio can go together. Just get your mind off of all this for a while. Maybe when you finally start thinking about it again, things might seem clearer." Tom stated, getting wide eyes from Allison.

"Yeah, that is actually a strangely understandable idea and it might actually work."

Not long after Allison had showered and dressed, Giovanna had showed up and they went shopping. She smiled more and she laughed at some of the things that happened around her. She strangely felt as if she wasn't alone. Yes, she wasn't alone but the feeling she had was one that she couldn't explain. Maybe her dream wasn't really a dream.


	6. Chapter 6

When she finally got back to Tom's place, she had a smile still firmly on her face and she was sincerely happy. She still felt like she wasn't alone but she put it in the back of her mind.

"Anyone here?" Allison said from the living room.

"Be down in a minute!" Tom shouted from upstairs.

Allison sat down on the sofa and waited for Tom. She picked up the photo album that she had brought with her from her place and looked through the pictures. She smiled at the really silly ones and felt her eyes water slightly. It wasn't that she was still depressed. She missed Danny but she also had to laugh at some of the things he did and the way he acted. He was sometimes a complete nerd but it was all part of the reason that she loved him. He didn't always act mature.

Tom finally came downstairs, standing behind the sofa that Allison was sitting on and looked at the pictures with her even though she didn't know he was behind her.

~Flashback~

Danny continued driving and the atmosphere in the car had gotten quiet and uncomfortable. The occasional sniffle came from Allison and she kept her eyes away from the front of the car.

Danny knew he should pull over but just wanted to get home and out of the car as quickly as possible. He needed a drink. He also needed to talk to the guys about the current situation.

He knew that his mum and dad didn't treat Allison like they did most of the other girlfriends he had over the years. They treated Allison pretty shitty but he didn't think much of it. He didn't care if they didn't like her. The only thing that mattered to him was that he loved her and she loved him. Everything else wasn't important. Allison disagreed.

She hated the fact that Danny's parents didn't approve of her. She didn't want things to get bad in their relationship as a family. She also worried of how things would be with McFly after they got married. She cared too much about Danny to want to ruin his future.

It had started raining while they were driving home and it was a hard rain. Danny could barely see in front of the car with the headlights on. He didn't pull over though.

Neither of them could have seen the truck heading their way.

~End Flashback~

Allison felt the couch sink next to her when Tom sat down next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and they just sat like that for what seemed like forever.

"Come on." Tom said, taking Allison's hand in his own and walking to his car.

While they were driving to wherever Tom was taking her, Allison looked out the window. When she saw their destination, she turned her head away and closed her eyes.

"I can't, Tom. Please go back." Allison said, keeping her head turned and her eyes closed.

Tom kept going though. He pulled up to the cemetery gates and got out of the car, walking over to the other side and pulling Allison out by her hand.

She had tears falling before they even got to his tombstone. Once they reached it, Tom just stood there, knowing that when Allison was ready, she would turn her head towards it.

She did eventually and started crying. She dropped to her knees, still crying, and just sat there.

Tom walked away from the spot, giving her time alone.

While Allison sat there in front of the stone, sobbing quietly, the sky grew darker and rain started falling.


	7. Chapter 7

Allison sat there, letting the rain wash over her, and just looked at the stone in front of her.

"Hey Danny." she started, feeling an odd comforting feeling wash over her while sitting there. She'd say it was almost as if Danny was right there with her and it was comforting her, but she knew how crazy that sounded. I mean, technically, he was right there with her, in body.

She pulled her jacket around herself tighter before continuing.

"I'm sorry for being a completely annoying and stubborn person. I wish I had said that sooner. I also wish I had told you how much I loved you. I didn't say it enough. You were right. It didn't matter that your parents didn't like me. I didn't realize that until it was too late though. I never would've changed anything, you know. I loved that I met you. You helped me see things clearly for the first time in my life and I wouldn't have changed it for the world. Tom told me something disturbing by the way. You were smart to not prank me. I met someone who helped me start living again. As you might know, I decided I was going to feel sorry for myself and refused to do anything but wallow in self pity. I realized when I met him that I'm not the only one that lost someone. His name is Brendon. He reminds me of you. Just a few qualities that he has that are like some of the qualities that you had. He also lost someone close to him. He told me that much but hasn't gotten comfortable talking about it yet. He understands that rushing the person isn't going to help anything and is giving me time. I.....I miss you so much Danny."

While Allison was sitting there talking to the tombstone that belonged to Danny, someone had been watching her from a tombstone not far from where she was.

Eventually, Allison stood up and walked over to where Tom was standing and he wrapped her in a warm hug before they walked back to his car. Once they had gotten inside and shut the car doors, Tom turned the heater on and waited for it to warm up. Allison had curled up in the seat and was falling asleep.

Once the car was warm, Tom pulled away from the cemetery and started driving down the road. He cast one last glance at the cemetery and saw something that he would question the rest of his life. He had caught a glimpse of a head of curly brown hair that he hadn't seen in or around the cemetery the whole time they were there.

He put it in the back of his mind, guessing he was just imagining things. He didn't think it was possible for that to have been Danny in any way possible. Wether it was in spirit or just a ghost, he didn't see how that was possible.

Once Tom had pulled up to his house, he parked his car and got out of it as Harry and Dougie walked up.

"How is she?" Dougie asked, concerned.

"She fell asleep before we left the cemetery. She might have needed it. I think most of it was that she didn't get to apologize or say goodbye. It's not going to be the same this way but it might help her a bit." Tom said, opening the passenger door.

"I'll carry her in." Harry said, knowing that waking her wasn't the best idea. She hadn't slept well in so long and she needed the sleep.

Harry gently picked Allison up out of the car seat and carried her upstairs to the guest room where she was staying. He gently laid her down on the bed and placed a blanket over her before walking back downstairs where Tom and Dougie were talking.

"Wait, you said you saw curly brown hair at the cemetery as you were leaving?" Dougie asked.

"Yes but I didn't see anyone there the whole time. Just me, Allison, and someone else but he didn't have curly brown hair."

"What are you two talking about?" Harry said, trying to understand what they were talking about.

"Tom thinks he saw Danny's ghost or spirit or something at the cemetery." Dougie said to Harry.

"I'm going crazy."

"We didn't say that, Tom. It's just a bit weird." Harry said, slapping Dougie upside his head to get him to stop laughing.

"I know it's weird. I am more concerned with finding out if it's possible."


	8. Chapter 8

When Allison started waking up, she noticed that she was warm and she didn't feel tired. She looked around the room and noticed it was dark and the house was quite. She was contemplating getting up but then she decided not to.

While she was laying there, listening to the breeze outside, she heard something. She sat up and looked around, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness surrounding her. She saw an outline of a person and went to scream but a cold hand found her mouth.

Then a voice she recognized but hadn't heard in so long spoke up. She thought she was dreaming or something because it's not something you hear about in normal conversations.

"Allison, calm down. I don't think Tom, Dougie, or even Harry needs you to have a heart attack." the voice said as it removed it's hand.

"Why wouldn't I have a heart attack. It's not everyday that the man you love that just happens to be dead comes to visit you at night!" Allison said, feeling tears coming to her eyes.

"Yeah, I know. Your guess is as good as mine when it comes to why I'm still here." Danny said, sitting down on the bed next to Allison.

"Wait. Still here? As in, you are stuck. Unfinished business?" Allison rambled.

"I don't know. I can't think of any reason I'd still be here. I'm sorry for not listening to you about my parents. You were right. I just didn't care if they didn't like you. It pisses me off that they couldn't leave it alone. I was going to marry you and there wasn't a damn thing they could've done to change it." Danny stated while looking at the blankets on the bed.

"Wait. There might be something they could've tried to get you to keep from marrying me. I just can't prove it currently. I'm not saying this because I hate your family because I don't." Allison started, waiting for Danny to motion for her to continue. "Let's say the accident was a planned out thing. Not really well planned but planned none the less. If I had died in the accident, then you wouldn't be able to marry me."

"They thought that I didn't truly love you and that you just had me wrapped around your finger. Do you know what happened after the accident?" Danny asked, looking into Allison eyes.

"They...they said when we were found, your body was covering mine slightly. You got most of the damage and died instantly. I don't remember what happened because I was unconscious. The driver of the truck was okay except for a few cuts and broken ribs." Allison said, tears finally making their way down her cheeks. A cold finger wiped them away and Allison felt lips pressed against her forehead.

"I miss you too. I haven't really been anywhere though." he said as they laid next to each other on the bed.

"I know that now but it's not the same. You may be here but you're not really completely truly here. I wish I could turn back time so instead of you dying in the accident, it was me instead. You had so much to live for. You had your career, you were changing the world. I haven't done anything good in this world."

"Don't say that! You've done good in this world. Maybe you can't see it but you have. I also know that you will do good in this world. You have a heart that's bigger than any other person in this world. You're so caring and want to help everyone. You will help a lot of people one day. Don't give up on yourself just because I'm not here." Danny said, forcing Allison to look him in the eyes.

"It's so easy to give up. It's just too easy."


End file.
